Freya Brentwood
"Over the centuries, everyone talks of the original vampire. But nobody ever knows the full story. People wonder when it stopped being in my nature to ask for something and it started being in my nature to just take it. Was it heartbreak? Maybe betrayal? Could have been my fathers fault. Or maybe... It's been in my nature all along... I just needed to let it free." - Freya about herself About Freya is a recurring character, but main antagonist, on Into the Dark. She has been alive for over a thousand years as an original vampire, turned by her own spell. She comes to Devils Grove to reunite with her old love, Alexander Belmont, and to cause a little trouble. She is the daughter of Mr Brentwood and Mrs Brentwood. She's the younger sister of Elias, Dahlia, and Malachai Brentwood, and the older sister of Matthew Brentwood. Freya is known as the Queen Vampire. Everyone who knows about her, is afraid of her, even though not many have actually seen her. Charlie didn't even know that they were doppelgangers until she saw her picture drawn by Alex. Over the years, shes turned a lot of people into vampires, Alex and his family being the first. Since she turned herself through a spell, she didn't know how to turn others yet, so she used the spell, that only she knows and help from the Ravens spirits, to turn him and the Belmonts accidentally went with him. Freya doesn't have many friends, or any at all, but she has servants and people who would do anything for her. Her closest friend is Alexander Belmont, who she has a rocky relation ship. Bo often has to do as she says but he doesn't seem to like her much. She's also very close to Cecilia Belmont, they're like sisters. She later forms a bond with Colton Sanders as she becomes like a mentor. Daniel Hinsdale was briefly her friend when she turned him, but she left, making him angry. She had a sexual relationship with Daniels friend, Richard Steele, after turning him too. She has more enemies than she can count. Freya is apart of the Brentwood family, which is a witch line on her mothers side. Throughout the series Season One Freya is first seen in a flashback, turning her self into a vampire through a spell, and killing herself with a knife. She's talked about at Club Zero by Charlotte Walker to the other Sanctai. They don't talk highly of her. Shes mentioned by Alexander Belmont when Charlie talks to him. He was once in love with her, but talks about how she's changed. She later shows up to Alex and talks about killing Charlie, to which he disagrees to. She then makes him take her to the masquerade. She pretends to be Charlie and talks to Luke and dances with Dylan. She meets Vivienne and Jeremy and helps them with the guy they knocked out, who discovered their secret. She tries to compel him but discovers that the cider being served has vervain in it, so she kills him instead, throwing him over the balcony. She goes to Daniel and talks to him about it, but he's not happy she killed someone for him. Alex is not happy with her so he locks her in a room with a spell. She gets him in and seduces him. She gives him vervain and makes Bo get the witch to siphon her out, which he does. After running away, she comes back to Alex, and once again, he is not happy with her. They fight but he forgives her when she tells him that his family isn't dead and she could bring them back for him. She then gets Alex's witch, Elizabeth, to bring coffins out of the ocean and open them, waking up the other original vampires. She is shown to be close with Cecilia, Alex's sister and she treats her like her own sister. She helps her to try and fit in and saves her from trying to kill herself, even though it wouldn't work. She then gave her, her wish to put Cece back in her coffin for however long it took for her other siblings to come back, then she'll see if she wants to live again. Season Two Season Three Early Life Freya was born on February 14th, 946 to Mr Brentwood and Mrs Brentwood. She had two older brothers, Elias and Malachai, and an older sister, Dahlia. Three years later, she got a younger brother, Matthew. Freya did not have a good life, with the awful time in life, but also her father. He was very strict and abusive. When any of them did something wrong, he would punish them physically. Freya would collect trinkets and give them to Matthew to bury in the backyard as their secret thing, hidden from their father. One day Freya gave Matthew flowers to bury, but their father caught him. He then punished Matthew while they al watched. Freya had enough and accidentally used her abilities, which were forbidden and sorcerers were killed. He kicked her out and she was almost attacked that night. As she was about to use her abilities against the man, two girls showed up, Alona and Leia. They brought her back to their village and she joined their group called The Ravens, full of girls with abilities and girls who needed a home. They became like her family and she became a great soldier. One day she went out into the woods and met two young boys, Cassius and Lawson, who were apart of the Phoenix, their worst enemies. They were looking for a better life so she brought them back, but instead, she found all the Ravens massacred. She sent them away and cries alone. She then, angrily, looked for a way for revenge, so she cast a spell with the Ravens on the other sides, help, and she became a vampire. She goes back home and her father hits her, she gets angry and kills him. She talks to her mother and finds out all her siblings dies, because of her spell. She leaves sad. A little while later, she comes back, discovering that the Phoenix killed everyone in her village, including her old best friend, Julian, and her mother. She cries and runs into Cassius, discovering that he helped. She turns off her humanity and kills him and the others, starting on a rampage. Personality Witch "Being a witch where I lived wasn't good enough... Not enough protection. We might as well have been as weak as the humans with the other creatures around. So I found a way to make myself... Better... Stronger... Faster... Forever young..." She grew up knowing about her powers, but not being able to tell anyone about it because it was scolded and her father would have been angry. As he was when he found out on accident. She got kicked out for being a witch but she joined a group called the Ravens because of her abilities, she became a good soldier. After she lost them, she decided she didn't want to be a witch anymore because it's only caused pain for her. Vampire She wasn't sure what she was getting herself into turning herself into a vampire as it had never been done before. She tapped into her power of the Ravens on the other side and they turned her and she had no idea that blood lust was a side effect until she accidentally killed someone. After that someone, came many more. She decided right away to turn off her humanity as she found it useful that she no longer had to feel all the pain. She immediately went for revenge and killed her father. She found out the spell killed her siblings as well and she was upset and she left. She comes back a little while later to have another encounter with the Ravens enemies Phoenix who killed the Ravens and she kills all of them. She didn't know how to turn people so she used a witch to turn Alex's family and she learned how through him. Physical Appearance Freya is a beautiful young lady with a tan complexion, golden brown eyes and long brown hair which she often wears in a variety of different styles: it's usually curled, but sometimes straightened. In the olden days, it used to be naturally wavy and very long. She has an athletic build and is 5'5. Throughout the years, Freya's wardrobe has changed with the times. It's assumed throughout the 20th century, she follows with the trends and wears what others wear. When she was growing up, she'd wear dresses made from rags by her mother. After she became a vampire, she got whatever she wanted and got people to make her dresses of her choice for free. In the current times, she wears a lot of black, dark red, and dark colours. She wears dark dresses, dark jeans or leggings with a dark coloured shirt. Powers and Abilities Freya used to have all the abilities of a witch but when she turned, she gained the abilities of a vampire, including super strength, super speed, super reflexes, super healing, super agility, super senses, and immortality. She can also heal people with her blood and change them into vampires with her blood Weakness' Freya has most the weakness' of a normal vampire such as fire, wooden stakes, vervain, etc. except since she's the very original vampire, she cannot die. These things can affect her and some things can kill her for a short period of time but she'll wake up. Relationships Alexander Belmont "I met Alexander a long time ago. He was a weak one. So young. Easy to manipulate. You give a boy love and he'll give you the world. The least I could do was give him everything I could, life. Immortal life." Freya met Alex sometime in the 15th century. He was from a wealthy family and he lived in a castle. She went there and moved in, and no one cared because she would just compel them if they questioned her. She chose Alex and began to make him fall in love with her, which she succeeded in. He gave her a beautiful jewel which was a family heirloom. She left for three years before returning. At first he wasn't happpy she left but they ended up sleeping together. It was assumed she drained him of his blood because when he woke up, he was surrounded by blood and in transition. They ran away together and for a while she stayed with him and taught him how to be a vampire. She realized she was creating a monster so she left again to give him time to be his own person and stay the kindhearted kid she once knew. She later came back like 5 centuries later. Colton Sanders Elliot Treville Ace Martinez Other Relationships Freya and Charlotte (enemies/ancestor/doppelgängers) Freya and Dylan (enemies) Freya and Skylar (enemies) Freya and Bo (enemies/Allies) Freya and Matthew (siblings) Freya and Cecilia (friends/practically sisters) Name Anglo-Saxon Meaning: The name Freya is an Anglo-Saxon baby name. In Anglo-Saxon the meaning of the name Freya is: Queen of the gods. Norse Meaning: The name Freya is a Norse baby name. In Norse the meaning of the name Freya is: Noblewoman. Scandinavian Meaning: The name Freya is a Scandinavian baby name. In Scandinavian the meaning of the name Freya is: Lady. Derived from the name of Freyja, the Norse goddess of love and fertility and mythological wife of Odin. Trivia Freya's birthday is on February 14th, on Valentine's Day, and making her am Aquarius. Behind the Scenes Appearances - Pilot (Flashback) - Vampire City (Drawing) - Masquerade - Ravens - The Originals - Halloween Part II Quotes "If i could die, I would be dead. And the strange thing is... It would be by my own hands." "He said it was my fault. Everything that happened. And I believed him. He told me that everything that would happen to me, I deserved. And I-I didn't know whether or not to believe that. I knew he was horrible but he was right. I'm the horrible person. I always run away from people who trust me. I got so many people killed. Innocents. People I loved. My family. The Ravens. I don't deserve to live. especially not forever. Unable to be harmed. To never feel pain. I deserve to feel pain." "There was one thing you never thought me capable of... Love. And the reason for that, the reason I never showed it... Was because I did once before, when I was human. Somebody knew that and that somebody destroyed the love, to destroy me. And it worked. And a little part of me will always be broken." "I got an offer I couldn't refuse" "I thought you changed." "You know somebody reminded me that people can't change. And maybe I don't want to be good anymore. It's so tiring trying to do the right thing all of the time! And I finally realized that some people are made to be good while others, aren't. And it's just so much easier being bad. To give into my true nature. I was made for evil. And trying to be good just... Isn't going to work for me." "I was afraid. That if I didn't leave you, you would decide that I wasn't good enough, that you didn't want me just like my family didn't." "This is a mans world. And in a mans world, men can get away with anything. I know that at first hand. So I set out to change that. I can control any man I come in contact with. I am the definition of the most powerful being ever. And if you want the protection of the most powerful being ever. You have it." "I think if someone goes into the woods at night, alone. They kinda deserve to die, don't they?" "The only time I intend to be close to humanity is when I'm draining of it's blood." "Ugh. Humans. So frail."